Jewel the Beetle (TheIronJedi)
Jewel the Beetle is an uptight museum owner and gaurdian of Tangle the Lemur. Background Beginnings Jewel lived a realitively cozey life in Spiral hill village till one day when she meant a young lemur named Tangle. Tangle was reckless and almost destroyed a display Jewel set up. Jewel was about to go off on Tangle until Tangle's dad came over and dragged Tangle away. after that Jewel felt bad for Tangle and wanted to check up on her and see if she was ok. The War so the next day she started off when the town came under attack by Robotnik's forces. Jewel ran in fear but was found and captured. however Tangle came along and rescued the townspeople saving Jewel in the process. Jewel thanks her and asked if she was alright, Tangle said she was and ran off to fight the rest of invasion force. Jewel ran back to her house but on her way she fell over and found a gem laying on the ground. having an interest in it she picked it up and brought it back. Tangle and Jewels Adventures she would eventually met Tangle again and Tangle would offer her to go on adventures with her. Jewel though about declining, but seeing Tangles face and the thought that she could get hurt made her decide to come along. they would go on many and Jewel found find a suprising amount of jews on ther travels. till one day they'd wonder through a forest until they'd come to a cave. Jewel attidently slipped and fell into it. but when Jewel landed she saw the entire inside of the cave was covered in gem stones. she tried grabbing as many as possible and flew out. when she got out she saw tangle got into a confrentation with eggpawns and Jewel hid with her new found jewels. after the fighting stopped they returned to the village and Jewel decided she'd start a museum where she'd collect unique gem stones. Meusum life Eventually she'd learn more about Jewels and how to identify them. later she'd inlist the help of famous archeologist Relic the Pika. Jewel would get to know relic and enjoyed her company. Relic would go out into the world and help find Jewels for Jewel and through that she amassed quite a collection. Jewel would then identify them and set them up nice and orderly. Tangle would come to vist often and asked her if she wanted to go out and Jewel declined and say she has responsibilities now. Tangle was disapointed but still held jewel in high regard as a friend. however Jewels mineral museum would not go unnoticed, Rouge the Bat would learn of her Muesum and she would attemped to break in. however when she did Jewel was still there and she heard Rouge break in. luckily Jewel called tangle and Tangle would fight Rouge and stop her from stilling the gems. unfortunately recking the museum in the process. Tangle would apologise and help clean up. After the War after the war was over the rengade badniks would invaded spiral hill village. Jewel got worred and batened down the hetches. Tangle would fight them of and Sonic and Blaze would come to help as well. Jewel watched as they defeated the badniks. afterward Tangle would join the Resistance and promised Jewel she'd come back. Jewel was worried for her and supported her decision to leave. after that she'd tell Relic all that happened and Jewel would go back to running her muesum. later Tangle would return and would be bouncer then ever. along with her this time she brough a friend, Whisper the Wolf. Tangle would come to the Muesum and introduce Whisper to her. Jewel immadently took on to Whisper do to her clam and seclusive personallity and should her around. however it wasn't long before the Babylon Rouges would raid her museum and accidently capture her in the process. Tangle and Whisper would then rescue both her and the gems they stole. and she woulf thank them for the rescue and Whisper would leave. Friends *Tangle the Lemur *Relic the Pika *Whisper the Wolf Enemies *Rouge the Bat *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross Abilities *Flight *Mineral Identification Skills Relationships Miscellaneous Type: flight Affiliations: Spiral Hill Mineral Museum Possesions: varies Jem stones Headcanon sources beginnings *Headcanon Interpetation The War *Headcanon Interpetation *the backstory from IDW Sonic 2019 Annual *Headcanon Interpetation After the war *IDW Sonic Issue 4/Headcanon Interpetation *IDW Sonic 2019 Annual Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (neutral)